A Future Worth Saving
by phoenixoffireluvsanime
Summary: the inugang come across a girl that has all the same attacks a inu. she says she is from the future and she had gone tothe wrongtime.she wants to return but what!she cant!why?who is destorying her future.how can they help?ohno inu why do you look that way
1. girl from the future

**Hey everyone this is a new story that I am having a hard time finishing I hope you all can help with the ending. I am having a brain fart with my stories except for next generation that is totally like done on paper and finished. Anyways hope you like it so far I had fun writing it as well …. Hope you like it…**

**Chapter one: the girl from the future.**

With long dark golden blond hair put up in pigtails with red ribbon flowing gracefully. Flowing loosely as the wind blew holding its place entwined with in the gold stands. With golden eyes that shone in the sun as she stared hard at her reflection in the water.

"only time can save me now." she whispered as she stared hesitant at the field. " I must go back and change this from even happening."

_You cant save anyone! They are mine half demon. Hahahahhaha._

" No' she said with anger, she ran to the well. She leaped over the well.

"bring me to the past, before this all started!' she chanted with her eyes closed. Purple shot from her body, as she jumped in.

When she opened them she saw the well but the sound of birds chirping in the top and the light shining casting a shadow of her body on the ground. The vines lined the stone wall corners un like before there was nothing but stone, nothing grew since they are gone. She jumps out of the well landing on the edges of the top. She stared in wonderment at the sights she was witnessing, the scenery was gorgeous and the ground had no trace of brown, it was all green.

'I wonder where everyone is?' she said with a look of wonderment. " I wonder how far I traveled actually.. I hope it hasn't gone too far." She runs through the forest hoping there might be a trace of them anywhere. She growls in frustration and irritation.

' where the hell are they!.. I must be too far in the past.' She says with worry. She stops hearing something beyond the trees. She jumps in a tree as the voices became louder but this time it was more yelling then anything.

"INUYASHA WHY CANT YOU GIVE IT A REST! I AM GOING HOME AND THAT IS FINAL!' a girls voice comes barging in from the bushes with a man following.

' I don't think so! We have more shards to find!' a male voice said in reply.

"what! Shards! Now I am way over my head!' she said out loud disrupting the argument that came from below her. 'shit' she said in nervousness.

"What ..who is there! Iron revere soul stealer!" he shouts as he destroys the branch she was sitting on. She screams but then growls in anger as she jumps from the tree. _ This is not how I pictured it._

The man stares angrily at the girl as she lands on the ground in front of him. Her long white hioari flowed down against her body as her bare feet hit the ground. Her golden locks gently fell into place. She crossed her arms and turned her head in defeat as she knew she had been found. The man growled in anger and came at her with a giant sword. she was still watching him come towards her body.

'who are you demon and what do you want!' he shouts as he charges. She smirks.

' I have done this before, my training is stronger now to defend your attacks." She pulls out an exact replica of the sword he held but it had jems in graved into the blade and it was pure gold. He stops in mid step seeing the sword itself.

'where did you get that? It looks exactly like my Tetsusaiga!' he says. She smiles with attitude.

' it was my father's but he had it made so it only can be held by me and him. He said it can do anything that Tetsusaiga use to do but now it is much stronger with my moms power and my dads power together. No one can defeat me.' she says running at him griping the neck tightly.

He puts up his guard. She comes down full force on his blade. _ I must not harm him if I am so far in time, I must not change it._ he puts force on her blade making her move backwards.

' I don't know who the hell you are but you can never win against me!' he says making the girl's blade fly out of her hands. He swings the blade attacking her. She dodges the attack. She attacks in a different way.

'Purified blades!" she threw blades from her claws at him in force. He blocks the girl's attack but was shocked on how much it risible his own attacks. He grabs her wrist and pulls her to the ground. She struggles but she gives in. she was only there to get help not attack people.

"who are you! You have the same attacks as me… what do you want!' he yells in her face.

'Inuyasha stop it maybe she is just a normal demon from your clan or something?' the girl with the funny clothes asked.

She smirks. ' No I am neither a full demon nor from his clan or what ever you mean, just because I look like a full demon doesn't mean I am one.' She says kicking inuyasha off of her. He growls and holds up his sword in her face. She turns to him.

'then do tell us more about what you want!' he says in anger.

' but cant you tell from my scent inuyasha what I am and where I come from' she says crossing her arms. 'or have you lost your touch at this young age.'

He growls but then sniffs the air. ' so you are a half demon. So what!"

"smell anything weird about it.' she says putting her hand to her head rubbing her forehead from annoyance.

He sniffs again but looks at her in shock. _ How come she smells of me, with a little hint of kagome what the heck is going on. but her sent is twisted some how like it is not from this dimension. _ " I see it now.' as he sheathed his sword. " what is your name?"

Kagome looks at inuyasha with confusion. She looks at the girl with curious eyes. She feels like she is connected to this girl some how. _ she looks so much like inuyasha. But why?_

'my name is Kagasha. I am not from this world. I did not come to attack you or harm you in any way but you came at me so I had no choice. I wasn't going to tell u anything but now that you have discovered some inuyasha I shall tell u the rest but only why I came nothing more. You must find the future yourself if I say anything that changes the future I am done for its one of the rules I live by.' she says in a calm yet reassuring voice. He nods in agreement to the girls request.

Kagome and inuyasha lead kagasha to the village where their friends sit patiently awaiting for inuyasha to return. They all walk in.

"oh kagome I thought you where suppose to be heading home by now." the monk stops talking and sees kagasha enter behind inuyasha. He looks dazed at her beauty. He rushs over to kagasha with passion in his eyes. Kagasha stops and looks at him. He grabs her hand.

"oh you are such a beautiful maiden you look like a goddess. Oh fair maiden will you bear my children.' He says kissing her hand. she looks at him with a glare and smacks him across his face.

"how dare you ask me that! Oooohhh if I wasn't so far back in the past I would have already kicked your ass.. my aunt would have surely dragged you by the ear already! You pervert! I am only 14 you asshole.' She says turning away from him with anger and curses under her breath. Everyone looks at her with shock.

'what do you mean by far back in the past? Where are you from?' says sango. Kagasha turned to her with guilt. _ Oh great what a friggen loud mouth. You know i can get in so much trouble from my parents if I say anything. I am friggen dead._

"nothing it is nothing!" she says crossing her arms in front of her.

"well it is something or you wouldn't be here! How can we help if you don't explain what is wrong!' inuyasha yells.

"INUYASHA SIT!' kagome yells. "god let the girl tell us what she wants ok stop being a jerk!'

Kagasha sighs and sits down crossing her legs. She starts the story. "here is the story. I am from the future the way friggen future where this is all just a dream now. I do know all of you in the future much more than you think that is why I know your names. But I cant tell you anything more of our relationship you must wait for that. The reason I am here is I was suppose to travel only a few seconds in time, in stead my powers haven't really been trained that well in that area of the field and the well has never been used like that. So it went hay wire and I ended up here in the past, way in past. This era is just a story to me nothing more but now that I am here I can finally see it to believe it. I cant really tell you my purpose without relieving myself to you. My reason is for personal nothing more. If I say anything to you guys about what is going on it will change everything and I cant do that. My parents will kill me if I do because they are part of it. so I am sorry for coming here. I mean no harm honest I only came to the past to save my future." She says putting her head down in shame. Kagome walks over to kagasha and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"its ok we will help you back to the future don't worry." Kagome says. Kagasha looks at her with happiness. she hugs her.

'oh thank you for not being mad." She says while hugging. Kagome looks at her with a questioning glance. Inuyasha looks with suspicion. _ Only dog demon children say stuff like that to their parents if they think that they are disobeying them. That is odd. Her scent just throws me off still. I don't understand._ Kagasha pulls from kagome with a smile.

"oh I am so excited in a way to see this era, but there is no time for games I need to get home or to the place I am suppose to be." she says standing up with determination. " on ward to the well.' She marches out the door with confidence. Everyone just stares at her.

**Hope you liked it… review and tell me if you like it or is it just too blah… lol…. **


	2. sad memory

**Hope you liked it here is the next chappie hope it blows you away lol…. **

**Chapter 2: the sad memory**

Inuyasha runs out the door to catch up with kagasha leaving everyone in the dust. He stops kagasha and looks at her with suspicion. Kagasha looks shock to see him block her.

"who are your parents" inuyasha says with anger. Kagasha's look turned to irritation.

"I just told you I cant give you that it will change everything!' she yells.

'oh don't give me that! you know you can say it! it wont change a thing! Why where you saying sorry to kagome! She never was mad." He says cornering her between a tree and her.

"I cant tell you!" she says with frustration and now a look of fear.

Inuyasha stared at her questioningly. " only dog demons do that to their parents if they have disobeyed them in anyway." She looks at him with tears now.

'if I tell you will you lay off me and don't tell anyone else and don't friggen yell at me in the future!" she says with anger. He nods. "well I see that my scent kept throwing you off, or you just didn't want to admit it." she smiles. He growls.

"just tell me!' he says.

"ok ok… I am your daughter" she says. " happy now.. now don't yell at me in the future because I am savin you sorry ass!" she turns from his eyes. Inuyasha just looks with shock at her.

'Kagome is my mother if you wanted to know that. I know you don't have anything for her now but you will or you do and you don't want to admit it." she smiles. He blushes.

"that is none of your business" he says moving from her. She walks to him and giggles.

" I think it is. I am after all your daughter. I am not a kid anymore I now everything." she says walking away from him. He turns with a growl.

" you are only friggen 14 how do you know that!" he yells with a blush.

" I have my ways of finding out." She smiles and continues walking. He rushs to her. And stops her again.

' I am talkin to you! Didn't I teach you any manners in the future!"

"not really, my mom says I have your stubbornness to listen. But I am not the one who has a spell on them. so I cant be sat like you. Mom thought I was impossible. But she loved me. she was there for me when you left. now everything is a mess and I don't know how to fix it. I need no manners to fight for what is right.' She turns away with anger.

'but listening helps you stay alive for a girl like you. I know, I have learned that from kagome. But I still don't listen and I get myself into so much trouble." He says with a hurt tone.

"ya but I still don't because only fighting can help my family now. not listening."

'for a girl young as you are you must not go into battle carelessly." He says with wisdom.

" well careless was always your thing. You never stopped to think. I don't go into battle like that I actually know my opponents. What do you care you aren't even yourself in the future. I don't care what you think. I have to fight you in order to get to mom so I don't need you to tell me what to do. You where normal once but everything went wrong." she says clutching her fist with anger.

'what do you mean!"

"well I think you should see it for yourself." She says walking to him. She put her hands to his head. She closed her eyes.

"what are you doing?'

'just relax and let me show you." He nods. He felt a jolt and he saw the images.

_Kagasha! Come hurry!" said kagome with fear. 'but mom I can take him!' she says with anger. "no kagasha this is not your real father! Please listen for once and come' she says with anger and fear all together. She nods and rushes in side. 'come stay right here in this corner don't come out!" " but mom they will attack you! Let me help!" she says with sadness. ' no!" she says with a final glace. With that someone broke the door into pieces. Kagome shaded herself from the duhbre. A figure appeared in the door way with a loud angry growl. Kagome gasped to see inuyasha but looking not himself. 'inuyasha" kagome whispered in sadness know she cant save him. "dad" kagasha whispered turning her head at seeing the sight of him. His eyes where glazed over with evil. He was in his full demon form. He laughed seeing kagome's fear. He cracked his knuckles. He came at kagome. Kagasha stood in front of kagome protecting her._

'_kagasha! Stop it no! don't be careless! He is to strong for you!" she says with anger. She grabs kagasha wrist. _

" _mom I wont let him hurt you I don't care how strong he is!' she says tugging on her arm._

" _but I do I care what happens! Please listen to me you are just to young! I know you want to but please don't I don't want anything to happen to you!"she says pulling her to her. " please stay away!" kagasha nods but tears forms in her eyes as she knows she cant do anything to help. she had to obey her. She was after all just a child. _

_Kagome pushes kagasha in a corner as inuyasha attacks. His claws hit her skin and embed claw marks in her back. Kagasha screams with tears as her mom flies on the ground in front of her with blood leaking from her fresh wound. Kagasha looks at her father with hatred as he laughs at her mother's body. _

"_no!" kagasha screams as she rushs to her mother. Tears form in endless streams. ' mother! Please wake up!" as she shakes her body. "don't leave me!" _

_Inuyasha laughs as she weeps. he was about to attack again she waited for him to embed his claws in her to until someone pushed her out of the way. She turned and looks as the person was using himself as a shield for the attack. He clutches his body in pain. He looks at kagasha with his brown eyes. His silver hair covered part of his angry face. His dog ears fell back in anger. _

"_run kagasha! Don't be stupid! Go and find the well! use your powers to change everything back to normal!" he yells with anger at her stupid move._

"_no yasha I wouldn't leave you!" she screams in anger. he slaps her over the head._

"_kagasha just go don't be foolish! I can divert him so you can run! You are to young to fight him just go and change this from ever happening! That is all you can do! You must change the past to help us in the future! Listen to me do not tell them who you are! mom and dad will have a fit if you go to far." He says grapping her and jumping out of the way of another attack. _

"_but brother what will happen to you." He turns his head. " you don't have your sword."_

"_I will be fine, just save your self be fore it is too late. And don't be stupid to go to the wrong time. You only have one chance to change it. find help or change the pass that is all I ask! Don't worry about me or mother just save your own future!" he pushes her to get out of the way of her fathers attack. She took that as the chance to run._

_That's where she ended up jumping into the well and ended up where she is now._

Inuyasha pulls from kagasha with hurt in his eyes. She turns from him.

"its not your fault you know, you where not yourself. Or so I was told from mother." She says with tears now forming in her eyes. "You where like a normal father until some horrid people came and just took you away. I don't really know what happened It was 4 yrs since u where gone so it was all short to me. But I was the only one that was with you when you disappeared. I don't know what happened but my brother saw it all so he would be the one to tell u. but I don't think I will ever see him again since I had gone too far. I cannot change the future to where it is suppose to be. I cant fix it and help the ones I love." she says sliding down the tree she was leaning on. she bunched up in a ball and started to cry.

He sat next to her and put an arm around her and pulled her close. "I will find a way to help you." He says with a whisper. She cried into his arms like she never knew she could. She wept for her family. She wept for the future. He sat with her until she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her back to the hut where the others stayed knowing that they would return.

**Hope you liked it … comments comments anyone….. how was it … so excited to hear your comments. .. **


	3. demon from the futureNo i wont tell

**Hey I hope you like all these chapters in a row…. So on to the story.**

**Chapter 3: demon from the future… No I am not telling her!**

Night disappeared into the morning sky. Everyone was still asleep when kagasha woke up. She stretched from the long sleep she had received. She exited the hut and looked back at their faces that lay still in a slumber. " I must not let you get involved." She whispered not realizing inuyasha could hear her. She ran into the forest heading to the well.

" I must find a way back to change it." she says with anger remembering what her brother had told her. _you only have one chance to change it. find help or change the past that is all I ask!_

' _but how can I change it when I went to far. What can I do?_ She thought with tears.

She stopped at the well and looked down it. _what am I to do?_ She clutched her hand in a fist knowing that there was no solution to the problem. That all would end the same way. She turned from the well and fell to her knees not knowing what to do. She put her head down in shame as she leaned against the wooden well. she closed her eyes and let the morning sunrise take her. she felt warm as she slipped into a memory when everything was at peace.

_Laughter filled the air as kagasha giggled at a butterfly that was flying around her in the fields. She was about 6 yrs old at the time. Her older brother looked at her awkwardly as she rolled in the grassy garden. _

"_come Yasha lets play." She said standing up and grabbed his hand with a smile. _

'_ok your it.' he said running from her. she giggled. _

"_hey that's not fair!" she giggled trying to get him. Kagasha ran as fast as she could to catch him but she was still so small to run as fast as he could. She fell out of breath on the ground but she managed to get back up and run. Yasha saw her stubbornness and didn't want to get in trouble for overworking her at such a young age. He stopped and hid in the bush but she giggled and caught him._

" _your it! yeah I won" she said jumping up and down. He shook his head in know she was just to funny._

" _YASHA, KAGASHA. SUPPER!" yelled kagome from the window. Yasha grabbed kagasha's hand._

"_come on time to eat." He said with a smile. She frowned._

" _cant I play for a little longer." Kagasha said with puppy dog eyes. His look turned to irritation. _

"_only for a little bit but then it is time to eat." Came a male voice from behind yasha. Kagasha jumped up and down with excitement._

"_oh thanks daddy." As she jumped in her father's arms and gave him a kiss. He put her down and ruffled her hair. She looked at him and smiled. She ran into the fields and played as her father watched. She ran to him and jumped on him seeing him watch her. she giggled._

"_I love u daddy… you will always be there when I need you." She said while hugging him tightly. _

"_of course I will be there when ever you don't know what to do. I am always there to love u. no matter what happens my heart will never stop loving you." He whispered. _

Tears came from her eyes remembering when her father use to be there to protect her. she rubbed her eyes. She knew it was her fault that he was not himself. She really needed someone to take the guilt away. She couldn't do it by herself. But then she realized that she could she maybe just 14 but she had powers that can at least try to save them. _these stupid powers never do anything right. They cant even get me to the right time. How can I save anyone with these powers._ She says looking at her hands in disgust. _ I know I can fight but I only use half of the power that I have. My stupid spiritual powers suck._

During her thoughts she felt the winds change and she growled at the feeling that was so familiar. She looked around and saw no one. _ oh great now they found me! I must find a way to get back so these stupid demons don't change the past._

She was going to run back to the hut where the others where but she stopped when she saw them looking at her. she looked at kagome and inuyasha and then she felt worried._ They must not get involved! If one of them dies everything will change._

"what are you guys doing! You need to get away from me!" kagasha said with anger. Everyone looked at her in confusion then felt the same thing as she did.

"what is that demonic ora?" kagome said

"its much stronger than anything that I ever felt." Miroku said.

Kagasha growled in anger. " you fools! You can not win against it! its not like any other demon! Please just run! Please kagome , inuyasha you must leave!"

"no we will not let you just fight it yourself!" inuyasha said with irritation at her request.

"you are to young to defeat it!" kagome says with irritation as well.

_Hahahahahahh. It seems half demon they don't want to leave you to me. hahaha I guess I think that it is better if I do kill them here! It is quite interesting so I wont have to deal with your foolish brother who is trying to resist me! _

The demons voice brought fear into her eyes and she screamed. " NO! I wont let u take them from me!" she heard the demon get ready to attack them invisibly.

She looked at kagome and inuyasha with fear. She ran to them and jumped in front of them. she felt claws attack her. she clutched her body in pain and fell to the ground. She looked up searching for the demon. " you cant get rid of me that easily." She said with the strength left in her.

_Foolish half breed! You would die for them! you cant protect them for so long! You cant resist me I will have your father do the honor of destroying your past parents if you shall get in the way!_

The demon said as the ora disappeared. Kagasha looked up in defeat at his words. She knew that time was fragile and he would send him if he could get to the past. She looked at inuyasha and kagome who were leaning down in worry.

'kagasha! Are you ok?" kagome said with sad eyes. She looked at her and tried to smile knowing the demon had disappeared. She began to get up.

' I am fine, it is nothing." She said stubbornly.

"kagasha please you are hurt!" kagome said with irritation. Kagasha smirked at kagome's tone. She knew she was being like inuyasha.

"I am fine please. I don't want you to burden me." kagasha said pulling from kagome's hands.

She felt hands pick her up and hold her. she growled in irritation.

' I said I was fine!" kagasha yelled.

"feh you are not going anywhere until we fix you up!" said inuyasha.

" oh even you inuyasha should know that I don't need any fixing. I am fine!" she says kicking now.

"oh just be quiet and let us bandaged your wounds!" inuyasha said over his shoulder. Kagasha growled in defeat she wanted to not listen but deep down she couldn't she had to listen he was her father no matter what time it was.

Inuyasha brought her back to the hut and put her down on the floor. She tried to make a run for it but he pushed her down. She growled.

"I don't want any help!" kagasha said as he held her. inuyasha glared at her.

"stop now!" he said in anger. Kagasha turned away instantly. Kagome looked at them questionally. She started to pull kagasha white kimono when she saw a mark on her shoulder blade. It was two blue crisscross crescent moons. Kagasha pulled away when she saw her stare at them but she let her finish bandaging her even though it was a nothing but a scratch now.

"wow when you say heal fast you are not lying." Kagome said sitting down across from her.

Kagasha sighed. ' duh I am a demon. How else do you think I would heal." Inuyasha glared at her. she turned away.

"anyways why is there a mark on your back?" kagome asked. Kagasha paused in between her clothing.

"I don't know my uncle myoga says it is a symbol for powers that are combined. Its like a birth mark to me nothing special. My uncle says its where miko and demon powers combined that creates something powerful than the two. You see my mom has miko powers and my dad has demon I guess they just combined together as one. traditionally it is not that common because the blood can never be mixed so I guess I have both. Not fully sure though." kagasha said finishing putting on her kimono and releasing her hair from the pigtails to let her hair flow gently across her shoulders.

" so the old flea is still alive." Inuyasha said now sitting down beside kagasha.

" I guess so I am not fully sure because he runs away all the time when I get to carried away in my training." Kagasha said now staring at him.

"oh yes same old stupid flea always running from trouble."

"so you do know myoga than you must be related to inuyasha in away. That does explain the resemblance in a way." Kagome said with wonder.

Kagasha looked at her with fear. _ I cant just tell her! I had already told him! What am I going to do!_ "ummm sort of not really. but I cant really tell you anything, it will mess with the future."

"well it is not that hard to figure out you are related to him. You have his temper and his looks and you surely are stubborn."

"ya but I don't have his hair color or his ears so I could be anyone's relative." Kagasha said turning away.

"then why did you try to protect us." Kagome said now in defence. Kagasha sat flabbergasted at her come back. Inuyasha sighed.

"why don't you just tell her. she wont give up you know." Kagasha stood up.

"I cant tell you guys everything Yasha will be so mad if I tell you. I am going to be so dead if I even meation everything because it will change everything." kagasha said with anger.

"well I think it is the best to tell her because she does deserve to know and that it might help with your powers to help you return to the right time.."

"oh ya what is she going to do show me how they work. She doesn't even know about her powers she is way more experienced back home. Plus I don't think these stupid spiritual powers work they are always messing up." Kagasha said crossing her arms. " I hate using them every time I do something goes wrong I think the only thing I can do is show images to people that is pretty much it."

"she can at least try if you tell her!"

" no way! I am not having my head get bitten off by my brother!" kagasha argued in inuyasha's face.

" who cares! He isn't here!" inuyasha said in anger.

" oh ya if he was here I don't think he would like it that you are yelling in my face! Out of all the people at least he protects me! you don't understand at all what I have to go through! He is still in the future fighting that demon who has destroyed my future! So don't ask me to tell someone after I was told never to even come here!" kagasha said with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha stopped in an instant as he smelt her eyes. She stared at him in frustration.

"kagasha…"

" no I had enough." Kagasha hissed in hatred. She walked out of the hut leaving them in silence.


	4. dad yasha everyoneknow howtosavehim

**Ok next chapter I think I should just take a break wrote 4 already I want to hear comments about it.. ok on to the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter4: dad? Yasha? Everyone knows. How to save him.**

_How can they understand my pain? Stupid inuyasha he doesn't understand what its like to be me right now. I have to leave. I have to end this. I have been here to long time is running out. I need their help but I risk everything if I make that decision to let them come. But I have no choice my powers are helpless. I need kagome's help and her power to return before he uses my mother to come here._

Kagasha sighed as she walked and sat near the well.

" I have made my decision." She said to herself. " she is my only hope I must tell her the truth."

_Oh and what will that do! Hahahahahahahaha. Telling her wont change a thing because I brought you alittle present that I know you will be just jumping for. Your time is running out half breed! Lets see how far you will succeed with a little challenge on your hands! Hahahahahahha_

With that kagasha felt the air get heavy and the winds become silent as the well shone dark blood red light. Kagasha looked at it with fear and did the one thing she could but protect those that keep her alive. She ran back to the hut with anger. She saw that inuyasha was just about to come after her.

" get inside! Now!" kagasha said pushing him inside.

" what the hell is going on!" inuyasha said with anger but tone it down when he saw her fear.

" kagasha what is wrong why wont you let us out." Kagome said with worry.

Kagasha looked at her with sadness now. " please don't get involved, you and inuyasha need not to be fighting this demon. The demon brought someone that I had feared would probably come here. The demon is using my mother's powers to bring him to me instead of me to him." She said with calmness but anger all at once.

" what are you saying! Who is out there that you don't want us to fight!" inuyasha said with irration.

" the same person I had showed you inuyasha." Kagasha said turning away from him. Inuyasha gasped._ It is me that she has to fight. _ "please what ever you do do not get involved!" she said running out of the hut with full speed.

She moved along the forest searching for him. She placed her hand over her blade. She ran in swift moves she unsheathed her golden sword and came in contact with the exact same blade. She looked at her father's face with anger. His eyes where tainted in red and his face was not the face she remembered.

" well well kagasha. Is that anyway to greet your father." He said in an evil yet amused tone.

" you are no father to me! you are just a demon that hurt my mother and my brother!" kagasha said in hatred as he threw her blade off of his. " you deserve nothing from me!"

Kagasha landed on the ground and attack with her sword. " wind of light!" three strands of light came at her father with full force. He blocked them with his wind scar attack.

" is that all you got, I thought I taught you better." He smirked at her. she growled.

" YOU TAUGHT ME NOTHING!" she said holding up her sword to her. she chanted something to the sword. it pulsed and then she opened her eyes.

"enchanted bow" the sword glowed white and then it turned into a long golden bow. She took a clip from her hair and it turned into a white glowing arrow.

" I can give you one guest who showed me this one!" she said with a smirk. " now test me I dare you."

" oh and you would kill your own father." He said with irriation.

She frowned. She knew that she couldn't but she had no choice it was the only way to save everyone. But mother even said that father was not himself. Kagasha knew inside that her father was still there.

_Hesitating now are we why do such a thing when you know it is his fault. You have come so far to defeat him now what is wrong still think your father will come back._

" actually who said this arrow can kill." She said with a smirk. She pulled back the string but before she could he disappeared. She looked around quickly trying to find him. She saw no trace but then she turned around and looked toward the hut. Her father was about to use the wind scar on the hut. " no!"

"hahaha. Wind scar!" in a flash of light he took down the hut in an instant with everyone inside. Kagasha sighed in relief when she saw the smoke leave. she saw miroku put up a barrier protecting everyone inside. Kagasha looked turned back to anger Kagasha shot the arrow at him but only grazing the top of his shoulder.

"damn it! I knew if I used this stupid power it would do something like that! then I guess my other powers are just going to have to work for now!" she said running to him and making her bow turn back into a sword. " get away from them!" she said in anger. " winds of light"

He dodged the attack again. He laughed. " isn't that attack getting old kagasha."

She growled " shut up! I am tired of you degrading me!" she said clashing her sword with his.

Inuyasha and everyone watched in shock under the barrier.

"its that you inuyasha? But you look different." Miroku said protecting them with his staff.

" ya you look like your full demon though." sango said in wonder.

" inuyasha what is going on?" kagome said with irritation and worry.

Inuyasha turned away. "yes that is me." everyone gasped.

" but how can that be, you are here!" miroku replied.

" because that is the future me." he said in a soft voice. Kagome went to him and placed a hand over his shoulder.

" inuyasha tell us what is going on. I know you know something to why kagasha is fighting him." She said with a warm voice.

" yes I do. She is supposed to be fighting him to save you." Kagome gasped

" save me but why? What is wrong! who is she to me inuyasha!" kagome said in worry now.

"kagasha said you are her mother and that she has to fight me in order to save you from another demon. She said that I am under a spell. She said she came back in time to stop this from ever happening but now that she has gone to far she cant return without her spiritual powers working. I don't know much more but I am guessing that the demon who is doing all of this must have used your powers in the future to bring me to the past."

Kagome looked at him in shock.

" so you are saying kagasha is kagome's daughter in the future?" shippo said

Inuyasha nodded.

" inuyasha we have to at least do something. Kagasha is starting to get tired." Kagome said with worry. Inuyasha shook his head.

" we cant if we get involved and one of us will die them kagasha will die as well." inuyasha said with an irriated tone.

" what now you don't want to jump into battle right away!" kagome said.

" this isn't my battle! Do you think I want to stand here and watch as my own kid fights me!" he said in irriation. Kagome stopped.

"kid?" kagome asked. Inuyasha blushed. " are you saying that kagasha is yours too."

Inuyasha nodded. kagome blushed.

Kagasha pulled away from his blade. She started to breath alittle heavy. _I am starting to get tired. I don't know how much more I can do this. I haven't gone so long like this before. But I have to I must not let him hurt any of them. I need to find a way to make him turn back to normal I need him to remember. I need help. I need my brother or mother or someone to make him see. Ugh if I only know how to control these powers only my arrows of light can help him._ She dodged his reavor attacks. She started to breath more heavily. " purified claws." She attacked him but then she felt his own claws rip through her chest. She fell to the ground in pain. She gripped her chest in pain.

" you aren't done yet are you? Well as young as you are I wouldn't be surprised." He said holding up his blade in the air. Kagasha tried to get up but to much blood was lost and she felt her whole body be numb. She waited for the blade to slice her in half but the blade never came instead she heard a clash between blades. She looked up and saw her brother.

" yasha!" he brother stood over her protecting with the blade that her father had made for him. His brown eyes were filled with anger and sadness. Kagasha passed out to the pain in her chest.

" leave my sister alone!" he said to his father with anger. Yasha pushed his father's sword making him move backward.

" well Yasha I see you have found away to get to the past. Very clever boy I thought that I have put you in your place."

" feh this is my place! Protecting my sister!" he said charging at him. He smirked with amusement at his action. "twin twisters!" yasha said swinging his blade at his father. Two tornadoes came flying out of the blade.

" back lash wave!" yasha gripped kagasha when he saw his father come back in defense. He ran over to where he saw his father and mother from the past. He sighed knowing that kagasha went to the wrong time. He ran in the barrier shocking everyone at seeing him suddenly.

" take her! make sure she is safe. Do not let her out of here if she wakes up! I cant fight him if she is getting in my way! I don't need to lose another family member." He said handing her to kagome. He turned ran out not saying another word.

Kagome nodded in response to yasha's wish.

'_mama! Look at this!" a 10 year old kagasha ran up to kagome. Kagome smiled with a motherly smile._

" _what is it kagasha?"_

" _look at this mark mama. Uncle myoga said it was a special mark that only shows up when a demon has strong powers." Kagasha said pulling down the side of her kimono. _

" _oh really, that means that one day you will be as strong as your father because you have both my blood and his inside you." Kagome says pulling up her daughters kimono after looking at it._

"_really! I can be as strong as father." A little kagasha said with awe._

_Kagome nods. " but not until you are old enough to understand both then you will be strong. The key to both is to being one with them." kagome said with wisdom._

" _feh no problem one day I will be strong and I will defeat father with them and save him." Kagome frown at the young kagasha._

"_but for now let your brother protect you until you understand, we don't want to go into battle not knowning about them now do we?"_

" _no" kagasha frowned. _

"_that's my girl, now go and practice with your brother."_

_One day I will help my father to bring him back to me. I wont give up until he is back to normal. He is the only person that was there when no one else was._

Kagasha felt pain shoot up her body as she felt warm hands touch her skin. she sat up quickly pulling away growling at the pain.

"kagasha take it easy it is only me." kagome said in a reassurance. Kagasha relaxed knowing it was safe but she growled at realizing what her brother did. She stood up quickly glaring at her now fighting brother.

" stupid yasha! Its my fight! you are a jerk!" kagasha growled in anger.

" shut up kagasha cant you see I am fighting here!" yasha said in between the clashing of blades.

"stop treating me like I don't know how to fight! just because I am younger than you doesn't mean I cant defend for myself!" kagasha said now irriated. Yasha sighed.

"shut up kagasha!" yasha said with annoyance. Kagasha growled. She went to run out of the barrier but she was pushed back. She turned to miroku.

"let me out monk!" kagasha hissed in anger.

" not a chance he said to keep you in." miroku said

"and you would listen, come on this is my battle! He doesn't deserve to fight it!" she said with anger and annoyance.

" but kagasha you are badly injured" kagome said with worry. Kagasha pulled from her.

" I am fine! I don't need any help." she snapped.

Inuyasha growled. " you are so stubborn! Just let her help you!"

" no! I am tired of being helped! I am not as weak as everyone thinks I am!" kagasha said turning away.

" but kagasha if you fight anymore you might die. You need to rest and let me tend to them." kagome said with worry.

" I can risk everything just to save my family even my life." kagasha said in a calm voice now shading her eyes in her bangs. " my father is everything to me and I do anything just to bring him back. Even if it means fighting him to the death."

She turned facing the barrier looking out at her brother irritated because he is hesitating.

" but that is suicidal kagasha, he really wont want you to do that." inuyasha said behind her.

" I know but it's the only thing to do." Kagasha said with sadness. " now are you going to let me out?" she said with anger turning to the monk. He shook his head. " ok then have it your way."

She placed her hands on the barrier. She chanted some words and then a light came from her hands and made a whole in the barrier. She stepped threw. Inuyasha gripped her hand. kagasha looked at it in shock.

" please kagasha don't do it." he said shading his eyes with his bangs. Kagasha smiled as she saw tears come down his face.

" don't worry I have realized now that your heart is still there. I just have to help you find it." she said with calmness. " I am the only person to help you see it."

He let go understanding her words. Kagasha nodded knowing what she had to do. She unsheathed her sword.


	5. memories of loved ones and broken spell

**Hey everyone I am sry for the biggest delay in my life… I have just been so busy with my big baking practical coming up tomorrow so haven't had the chance to at least post my finished stories… for all that are wondering I am done with this story just be patient with my delays I have been busy. So I am posting this chapter because I am really wanting the reviews so come on people so some love then maybe maybe I might post my chapters faster. Hehehehhehe. I am so evil anyways on with the story….**

**Chapter 5 : memories of loved ones and broken spell.**

_Oh this better work mom. I hope you are right. I have to save him and I will. My father is still there and I wont let the demon hurt him any more he is my father and I will protect him and love him no matter what happens._

She chanted the same words but her sword pulsed even harder than before. She looked at it in shock at realizing that its power was getting stronger and she could feel it. she knew what was going on. her will to fight to save him was bringing her powers together. She smirked at the feeling. _ so this is what it feels like._

" enchanted bow" it turned into a golden bow again but this time it had blue creasant moons on the wood. She pulled a clip from her hair and it turned into a arrow but this time it glowed purple.

" yasha! You better move or I am going to take you out with him!" kagasha said with irriation. Trying to aim but her brother kept getting in the way.

" you wouldn't dare hit me! stupid you cant use that power!" he says hitting his fathers sword and knocking him down. Yasha ran at her and grabbed her wrist. " you know better mom said that you have to understand it!" kagasha pulled from his grip aiming it at her father.

" I will do anything to save him." Kagasha said pulling the string.

" you cant save him kagasha he is gone from our reach" yasha said in a calm voice.

" you don't know him like I do. HE PROMISED ME!" kagasha said with anger. " and I wont let him forget that promise not at all." she said with tears.

" kagasha! No!" yasha said. " you can die if it doesn't work."

" it will work." She said with tears now running down her face. " arrow of truth!" she yelled shooting the arrow at him. The force of the arrow was so strong that it knocked her father down. The light from the arrow engulfed him. He growled in anger and dropped his sword on the ground from the pain in his head. Kagasha closed her eyes. _Now see it dad see the truth and love. Don't your remember me and yasha at all and your promise._

He growled in hatred but then he stopped and his eyes went blank.

" _daddy!" the sound of giggling filled the air as a small girl ran to him. He wanted to hurt her but he restrained. He felt something that he hadn't felt in so long. She giggled in his arms. _

"_kagasha come on now let your father train yasha!" a sweet voice came from behind him. He turned and came in contact with a woman he recognized but couldn't put his finger on it. he smiled smelling her scent it was familiar it was …. His kagome. his heart felt a sharp pain._

_What was this? Then the memory left and a new one came._

_A small infant was in his arms it was his son. He could feel the warmth his heart had felt when he held the tiny creature. He felt the love and comfort he felt just seeing his face. _

_Then the memory left and another came._

_With a boy and a girl playing together and laughing as he and his wife sat and watched them play._

_Then a last memory came_

"_I love u daddy… you will always be there when I need you." She said while hugging him tightly. _

"_of course I will be there when ever you don't know what to do. I am always there to love u. no matter what happens my heart will never stop loving you." He whispered. _

_With that his heart sank in to guilt. He remembered the day he was gone. He remembered nothing after or before nothing mattered to him but fighting and power. He gasped as all the memories came at him._

Kagasha and yasha watched as their father fought with the memories. Kagasha stood there with awe at how her arrow was purifying him. Yasha growled at the feeling in the air.

_HOW DARE YOU! You infigant half breeds. Now you will feel my true power! I shall not let you win._

The clouds began to get dark both siblings growled with anger as they felt his prescence. A lighting bolt slashed in front of them. they jumped out of the way. A figure appeared he was dressed in a long black kimono and his eyes glowed with hatred.

" I had enough of you two! You have crossed the line of my patience"

" oh look kagasha he is now mad." Yasha said in a sarcastic tone. Kagasha growled at him, she punched him.

" now is not the time to say stupid comments!" kagasha said in anger at her brothers mouth. Yasha growled at her.

" you both have interfered far enough." He said holding up his hand. he twisted his fingers and sent spears of light at them. kagasha and yasha jumped out of the way. They growled at him.

" whats wrong its seemed you missed!" yasha said in anger.

" oh I have not missed." He says looking behind them at the past parents. he had attacked them all. kagasha gasped seeing them laying there. she could hear their heart beats but she knew she had to purify them because of the poison that would soon take over them. she was about to run over until a lightning bolt came at her. the next thing she knew she was being held by the throat.

"your interference was the most I distasted. You have drawn my patience girl. You and your powers which will be mine no matter what. You shall join your mother." He clutched her neck and be gain to drain her power. She clutched his arm trying to get the pressure off but it became tighter.

In a swift action his arm was cut off releasing kagasha from the grip. She clutched her neck in pain and looked up at who had attacked him.

" you keep your hands of my children! You sick bastard, I am going to tear you from limb to limb." Her father said in anger. Kagasha looked at him in shock.

"father." She whispered. he looked down at her. his eyes and face were not the same. It was the face she knew and loved.

"its ok kagasha I am here now." he said in a small and loving voice. Kagasha looked at him with a smile.

"oh so I see the girl has broke my spell. Well I guess I am going to have to do much more than a spell for her type of powers." He says laughing. " it seems your child has saved your life but no matter I am going to have to dispose of you like I should have done before."

" oh go tell someone who cares!" yasha said helping his sister get up. Kagasha growled at him. She smacked him.

" if you don't shut up I am going to remove your mouth permanently more than mom will do if you just shut up!" she says. " you are making it worse with you talking back."

"yasha, get your sister with the others and make sure they are safe I am going to deal with this demon once and for all." the future inuyasha said with anger gripping his sword.

Yasha nodded.

" no father you cant just fight him alone! Let us help!" kagasha said in stubbornness. He shook his head.

" you both are in no condition to fight. you know how I feel about you and your brother fighting in conditions such as this. Now go!" he said charging at the demon clashing swords with him. "Now go!" he says facing to them.

Yasha drags kagasha away.


	6. telling the truth and sibling rivalry

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews or a review what ever one is good enough for me! anyways here is the deal I cant update this story because I have to do a big project that is about all of my grade so I will do it in three weeks or when I have time too…. Anyways don't worry I will finish it.. i told you I cant not finish stories especially these fabulous ones. I need to finish a story, unless I cant because I am in a major writers block mode… anyways I hope you like this chapter this cht begins more personality to my characters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: telling the truth, siblings just cannot not fight. fighting to the end**

" no!"

"come on kagasha we need to help the others and do as father wishes now its his fight and you are in no condition to help him." Yasha says turning to her in annoyance. " now do your stuff on them so we can figure out a plan. Without it involving you fighting."

"stop treating me like I am a porcelain doll, I wont break you know! I have a right to fight! just because I am a girl doesn't mean I cant fight!"

" ya what ever just do your thingy."

Kagasha growled. " fine!" she said placing her hands over all of the past adults and chanted some words. Purple light each surrounded them and she broke the spell. " there happy now!" she said in an aggravated tone.

" uhha what happened." Kagome said rubbing her head.

"well to pointly put it out there you where all going to die if kagasha didn't save you." Yasha said standing over her with his hands crossed. Kagasha punched him in the gut.

" you jerk you don't go around telling people straight out that they were going to die!" kagasha said in annoyance.

" hey she asked! Its not my fault I didn't want to lie to them! how else did you want me to say it! calmly jeez! " yasha said in her face.

Kagome looked at them in confusion. She looked at the boy.

" so who are you?" kagome said. Yasha stopped in mid sentence. Kagasha was going to answer until he smacked her.

" I think you had said more than enough. They don't need to know anymore." Yasha said with anger. Kagasha frowned.

" hey its not my fault they pretty much rang it out of me and plus it is quite obvious who's kid you are." she said grabbing his ears. Yasha growled.

" stop pulling them. do I have to remind you who told you to come here with out telling them. now mom and dad are going to be pissed.!"

" if you kind of noticed genius that is kind of long over since father is here." Kagasha said dryly.

" oh you think you know everything now don't you." Yasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"well its obvious who accomplished the brains in the family" she said with a smirk. Yasha growled.

" why you!" yasha said rolling up his sleeves and came at her.

"uh uh… temper temper… you know what mom says about it." kagasha says in instigation.

" shut up!" he says attacking her. kagasha blocked his attack. she pulled him down and sat on him holding down his arms.

"come on brother I think that we have more important things than arguing now do you. Plus you know how angry father will get if he sees us fighting." Kagasha said in an irritatied but sweet voice.

"get off me! fine!" he says pushing her off. Kagasha smiled from winning against her brother. She looked at the past looking at her and her brother. Yasha grunted knowing that he lost against his little sister.

" so does that grunt mean I can tell kagome everything." she said with excitement. Yasha glared at her.

" what ever but I am not getting the wrath of mom and dad." He says walking away from her and sat on a rock watching his father fight outside of his barrier.

Kagasha giggled with excitement and turned to her mother from the past.

" so what is going on kagasha." Inuyasha said staring at the boy. _Wow he looks exactly like me._

" yes please tell us what is going on." miroku said staring at the barrier and outside it.

"ok well as you all know I am from the future and I had come to find help to fight an evil that had suppressed my father and kidnapped my mother which of course is you kagome and you inuyasha in the future. As you all don't know my older brother which is sitting over there came to help as to how he got here don't ask. Anyways so now I had saved my father who had saved me."

" and to make it to the point our father is now fighting the evil that has started all this. so now since father wont let us help because we are seriously injured we have to sit in the side lines." yasha said interrupting her. kagasha frowned looking away from the others and at her father.

" so you are saying it is all up to him to fight." kagome said with worry. Kagasha growled.

"if yasha would put down the barrier I would gladly help but he refuse to listen to no one except our parents and don't expect him to listen to either of you past adults."

Yasha smirked " that is right not even you kagasha can destroy the barrier and you are said to have more spiritual powers than me. I refuse to disobey father and I know how hot headed you can get to not listen." Kagasha growled.

" shut up! You know better that your barriers are a piece of cake. Mom is the only one that can destroy them or have you forgotten." Kagasha said crossing her arms. Yasha growled.

" you wouldn't dare have her do it. you know as good as I do that mom's powers were not as strong during these days as they are in the future." Yasha said with a smirk.

" try me" kagasha said crossing her arms.

" now what do you have planned kagasha. You aren't going to do something foolish now are you." Yasha said with a look of fear on his face. Kagasha showed her fangs in devilish smirk.

"not at all big brother, I don't know what you are talking about I never have anything planned." She said in a sweet and innocent voice. Yasha looked at her in nervousness.

"oh hell you don't! I know you better than anyone! You always have something planned!" he said in a half strong voice to get rid of the nervousness.

Kagasha looked at him with an evil look. " oh brother you are just paranoid, I wont dare do anything to fool you."

" kagasha stop it I am serious!" yasha said in irriation.

" what do you think she is going to do." Kagome said in curiousity.

" I don't know but I am thinking she is trying to make him nervous or get distracted but I am not really sure. I know how he feels though because she is making me nervous." Inuyasha replied and shivered at the thought of kagasha planning something.

Kagome giggled " well at least she gets something from me." inuyasha huffed but smiled.

Kagasha smiled as she taunted her brother making him lose concentration on the barrier he was making. When he realized what she was almost about to do he grabbed her wrist.

" oh no you don't I am not going down that easily by a punk like you!" yasha said throwing her on the ground and sat on her.

She struggled. " get off me! you stupid freak! Let me go! Or I will …." Yasha snapped down.

" or you will what!" he said with a glare. She shut up. " that's what I thought." She huffed and sighed.

" are you two done yet!" inuyasha said in irriation. " if you want our help why don't you just ask!"

Yasha turned to him in annoyance. " this doesn't involve you, this is between the future not the past, we are only here because kagasha came here because of doing a stupid mistake!"

Inuyasha growled. " yasha stop it! you know better not to talk to him like that!" kagasha said punching him and making him fall off her.

Yasha growled. " stop it kagasha!"

" no you jerk you are just so stupid! why don't you let them help they could help dad and save mom. But no you have to always do what everyone says! Come on if dad wont let us help then maybe he will let them. you know better than I do that dad cant do this alone!" kagasha said crossing her arms. Yasha grunted in irritation. He looked at the adults.

" fine! But do you all know what could happen if that evil wins!" yasha says in anger.

" so what! We can take it!" inuyasha said in confidence. " I will take it down in one swing!"

Yasha sighed. " oh we are all going to die." He says in sadness.

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. Yasha looked at her. " don't worry we will make sure that your future is safe and that you all can go back without a worry. You are just going to have to believe in us." Yasha looked at her in awe but then blushed and looked away. Kagasha smiled _ mom hasn't changed a bit always able to make everything seem better with hope._

" whatever just don't die."

" smooth bro just smooth." Kagasha said dryly.

"shut up! Ok are we going or what!" he said with an attitude waiting for them. kagasha looked at him in confusion.

" what you are going to fight too?"

" ya why not. Its my family after all." yasha said in irriation.

" well normally you wouldn't disobey father." Kagasha said in a calm but curious voice.

" well I want to, do you have a problem with that!" yasha screamed in her face.

" no I was just asking you don't have to yell." Kagasha said calmly. Yasha huffed.

" lets go already. now don't die girl." Yasha said with calmness. " I cant always be watching you."

Kagasha nodded. " you just don't die yourself big bro. I don't need to be carrying a dead body home." Yasha nodded with a smile.

" lets do this thing." Yasha looked at them.

" yes lets." Kagasha said in a confident tone.

Everyone nodded.

Kagome watched her future children they where so much like them that it made her smile. At least she has kids that will fight for their lives. She knows that her future will be the best knowing she can raise kids with spirits and souls so pure.

Inuyasha looked at kagome. " come on kagome lets save this future of ours."

Kagome looked at him with a smile. " yes lets go."

**Yea! End of chapter 6 woo hoo! I don't know how many chapters to go but wooo hooo! Anyways this is a great story you think, I am just so happy with this one as well. so much work and it's a beauty * tear* anyways thanks for readin and hope you review you know ilove my reviews. I need those comments!**


	7. the final battle and kagome's innerpower

**Hey everyone I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I was just trying to get past all my classes…. And thank god I did, I finally graduated and now I am taking a few months off before I go back for my BPS woo hooo! Maybe once this chapter is out hopefully I will get reviews because if not no more posting this story. Well here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 7 : The Final Battle ….. Kagome's Inner Power**

Everyone readied their weapons and charms. Kagome and inuyasha stood by each others side. Kagome making sure inuyasha didn't run head on in the battle that raged before them. miroku and sango stood together with their weapons ready and set. Shippo stood near kilala waiting for the command to attack. Kagasha unsheathed her sword and yasha did the same. With confidence and anger running though their bodies as they watched their father attack the demon growing tired with every swing. Kagasha and yasha looked at each other and they knew that it was time.

Kagasha chanted and her sword once again turned into a bow. She took a clip from her hair that created an arrow. She pulled back the string aiming it at the demon. Yasha nodded his head and she let go of the arrow. Creating a great force that pushed the demon away from her father. The arrow tore a hole in his right arm making him drop his sword. Her father looked at them as they ran toward to his side.

" what are you doing! I told you two to not interfere!" her father said with anger at them.

" well its good that they did because you wouldn't be able to fight him any longer. Just look at you!" inuyasha said in anger at himself.

Kagome looked at him in anger " inuyasha SI…" yasha covered her mouth.

" don't say that you are going to make him sit as well." yasha said in irritation.

" oh I am sorry." She said putting her head down in same.

" I don't need your help. I can do this alone." The future inuyasha said with a calm voice turning away from them.

" dad please let them help I think we are going to need all the help we can get." Kagasha said with calmness.

" yes father you cant do this alone." Yasha said standing near kagasha. Inuyasha looked at them in irritation.

" what ever just don't you pups get in my way!" their father said turning back ready for the demon who was angry from the attack. Yasha and kagasha nodded. " oh and kagome, inuyasha don't you get killed."

They nodded. inuyasha trying not to make a comment against himself. They all positioned themselves for the battle.

the demon's eyes glowed red as he stared at his wound that he had received. He looked at kagasha with hatred.

" you brat how dare you attack me. I will make sure you regret that!" he hissed.

" you wont lay a finger on her not while I am here!" the future inuyasha said. Attacking him with his sword. the demon blocked their father's attack and moved quickly. He moved so quick that he stabbed the future inuyasha in the chest making him fall down in pain. Kagasha growled with hatred. Yasha ran at the demon with kagasha close behind. He attacked from the front and kagasha attacked from the side.

" twin twisters!" tornadoes swirled toward the demon.

" purified arrow" the arrow swirled with the tornadoes. The demon chuckled.

" your powers are useless against me!" he said waving his hand and the wind disappeared. Yasha and kagasha looked at him in shock.

" what happened! That should have worked." Yasha said with anger. Kagasha growled.

"he is using mom's power to disperse the powers. He still has her alive. No one can use that power unless she is alive. It's something only a mom can do with our powers." Kagasha said looking around in the forest.

" are you serious!? So our powers are useless against him!" yasha said in anger.

" only spiritual powers can kill him because dad's attack will only make him stronger." Kagasha said. " we need our mom's power to do it, we need the " light of hope."

" oh and how are we suppose to do that! mom said that her powers didn't mature until she had us!"

" how am I suppose to know! Its not like I have all the answers you know!" kagasha said in irritation.

Then kagasha stopped when she remembered something. A flashback zipped to her mind at something her mom had said to her when she was little.

" _mom how come you didn't have strong powers like you do now." a young kagasha said with a look of curiosity as her mom did her hair. _

_Her mom smiled " well honey I didn't have you guys to protect. When your brother was just an infant a demon had tried to take him from me. I was so angry that I let all of my love come out. I wasn't going to let someone steal my baby. With so much anger and frustration because I couldn't do anything because I was tied up and your father couldn't do anything, my tears fell to the ground causing a white light around me that turned me into a gorgeous maiden with a white gown. I purified the demon with one touch of my pale white hand. it was amazing. I had destroyed the demon in one touch." _

" _wow really! but what if your powers where different and you had done it without us?" kagasha said with interest._

_Kagome paused. " well I would say that the love and the frustration caused my powers to increase so suddenly. To do the main power I have " the light of hope""_

Kagasha gasped. " that's it!" she said a loud causing everyone to jump. Yasha looked at her.

" geez woman way to startle us!" yasha said with anger as he dodged an attack from the demon that was smirking at how much they let their thoughts distract them.

Kagasha smiled. " oh shut up yasha… you don't even know what I just figured out."

" what..? how to suddenly fight without breaking a nail." Yasha smirked.

' hahahhahah …. No jerk! I just figured out how to win against the demon." She said placing her hands on her hips.

" then come out with it!" yasha said getting irritated with her stalling. Kagasha looked at kagome with a look of happiness. but all of a sudden kagasha saw a sword coming at her but she dodged it in one quick action. But she wasn't watching the other direction she was heading too. She ran into the demon's hand. It clashed her throat once again.

" hahahahha you stupid brat! You have to watch what you do. Hahhha you are mine now!" the demon laughed as he started to drain her of her powers but this time he did it without any hesitation. Yasha growled and attacked the demon with his sword. but he his sword was repelled with one of his lightning bolts and without any hesitation the demon grabbed yasha by the throat as well. " you stupid boy you think your sword can harm me! ha as long as I have your mother you are useless against me. now I will be invincible with both of your powers together. Hahahha….'

Miroku and sango attacked the demon but both of them where repelled by the barrier that he produced.

" sango! Miroku! No!" kagome said with shock and worry as she ran to their sides. They where unconscious.

" you have gone to far! Your barrier is a piece of cake!" inuyasha said making his sword glow red.

" wait! Don't do that!" the future inuyasha said placing his hand on his past selves blade.

' why not!" inuyasha said with anger.

" because your power will only make him stronger." The future inuyasha said in a calm voice holding his gut. " don't you think I would have tried that."

" we have to do something!" the past said with anger.

" no wait listen dad." Kagasha said in gasps of breath. " you need mom's power it's the only way to end this. you need the light of hope."

" shut up you brat! They cant do anything as long as I have your mom you can never defeat me. your weak past mother cant do anything. Even if I capture your father and past father she cant win." As the demon said that he captured both inuyashas in a cage that shocked them until they where unconscious.

" no! let them go!" kagome yelled with anger.

" hahahahha what is a weak human like you going to do. I can suck these children dry and you cant do a thing." He laughed tightening his grip on their throats. Both yasha and kagasha gripped the hand in pain trying to claw it away.

**Oh geez… what is kagome going to do! Well I guess you are going to have to find out next time if some one reviews. Lol or maybe I might be nice its up to you. See ya**

**- phoenix**


	8. the light of hope and the return home

**well I guess this is the last chapter ******** ….. I know I know but you know I have to post my other stories.. anyways I wasn't going to post this because I only have 6 reviews but I guess I will anyways since my true reviewers want the next chapter.. plus since I am back at school its hard to do a lot of things so I am going to let you enjoy. **

**Chapter 8: the light of hope and the return home**

Kagome fell to her knees. She felt helpless. She wasn't as strong to defeat them not without her friends. But love and frustration rushed threw her veins. Her tears fell endlessly down her cheeks. Her body began to pulse. Kagasha looked at her in shock. _ Its working._ Kagome closed her eyes feeling nothing but confidence and love. The white light surrounded her.

'_Kagome.' a soft voice called out her name. _

' _kagome open your eyes' kagome opened her eyes only to find that she was floating in a white area. She looked up to see a beautiful maiden with soft brown eyes and long black hair that came to her waist. She wore a white gown that caressed the ground in graceful curves. She looked at kagome and the past kagome gasped when she realized it was herself._

_She smiled. ' you kagome have fought this strong and you have realized that only love can save someone so dear. You have found your inner power that has been hibernating for years waiting for you to realize the true path to life. now kagome let the love consume you and save the future that awaits you on the other side because you know that the future is worth saving." The past kagome smiled and let the light take over her body._

The white light blinded the demon and made him release everyone. Kagasha coughed from lack of oxygen. She got up and grabbed yasha's arm making him stand up as he coughed away. Kagasha ran next to her father shaking him. Yasha shook the past inuyasha with great strength. Inuyasha growled for being woke so suddenly. Everyone gazed at kagome.

The light subsided and someone walked forward.

" kagome..?" the past said with shock. The future inuyasha smirked as well as the children.

Kagome looked gorgeous with the white flowing gown and the pale skin. her hair glistened and her eyes where filled with nothing but happiness.

" you demon shall not harm a living soul anymore." Kagome said with a strong and calm voice that filled everyone with confidence.

The demon laughed. " you a mere human think you can defeat me. just because you have found the inner power does not mean you have the strength to defeat me like your future self. You don't have the will to have her power."

Kagome smirked " have you forgotten." She said as she walked up to the demon destroying the barrier that surrounds him. The demon gasped at her power. " I am her." she said touching him and he screamed with pain. He cursed as his body desinagrated.

A white light surround his last remains only to reveal a body of a woman.

Kagasha jumped up in happiness. " MOM!" she ran to her mother. The future kagome smiled and held out her arms to catch her daughter as she ran and jumped in her arms.

" oh my baby!" she laughed and spun her.

" oh mom I thought you where gone forever." kagasha said with tears. Kagome patted her head.

" oh baby you know I wouldn't let anything keep me from you." She said hugging her.

" kagome.?" the past inuyasha looked at the future kagome. she looked up and then her expression turned to anger.

" kagasha!" kagasha winced. " I thought I told you to only time travel when you get your powers under control." She says with alittle anger.

" don't yell at her mom I told her to do it." yasha said holding his dad up.

" you know better not to let her do it unless she knows how to understand it."

" kagome don't get to mad. I think the pup did the right thing by acting on instinct. Yes kagasha should have found another way but she did after all just save all of us." The future said between breathes. Kagome's expression changed.

"true. now lets get rid of this gash honey shall we." Kagome said walking up to him. He nodded with a smile.

The past inuyasha looked at the future kagome he leaned to kagasha. " what is she going to do?"

Kagasha smiled. " oh mom is just going to heal you faster. She gets that power when she finds her inner power. Which the past kagome has."

" not exactly kagasha." Her mother said.

Kagasha looked at her weird. " what do you mean."

" she means we have to make sure that they don't remember one bit of this." her father replied.

Kagasha frowned. " oh why.. I was just liking the past."

" kagasha you know better that it would change everything if we don't change it." yasha said with an attitude.

" your brothers right kagasha it could prevent from not having you two." Kagome said.

" and we don't want that to happen." Inuyasha finished by nougging yasha.

" but… oh ok.." kagasha said with a sigh.

the future kagome healed everyone. They all looked at inuyasha and kagome from the future like they where seeing double which they where but only alittle older. Kagasha and yasha stood by their parents with pride as they all stared.

" wow is that really you kagome." shippo said in awe. The future kagome giggled.

" it sure is shippo." She said ruffling his hair.

" ya twerp you haven't changed a bit now then you do in the future." Inuyasha said in a teasing attitude.

" inuyasha, now don't go causing trouble." Kagome said in a threat tone. Inuyasha winced.

" yes kagome." kagasha giggled.

" so thanks for everything." kagasha said with a smile. " it was great meeting you, hehhehe even though I know you."

" anytime, it was great knowing who you are. I told you that you where related to inuyasha."

" yes she does act like inuyasha more then anything." The future agreed. The kagomes giggled as the inuyashas growled.

Kagasha sighed. " wow mom sure is the same."

" ya tell me about it they are the same even in the past." Yasha agreed with a sigh.

"anyways thanks for saving helping the kids." Inuyasha said and kagome nodded.

" yes thank you." kagome said.

" anything to help our future." Kagome said with a smile.

" well we must be going being in this time area for too long can change to much of our future." Kagome said.

Kagasha hugged both of the past parents. " it was fun. Thanks mom, thanks dad." She ran back to her parents. leaving them stunned when she said the names.

"bye." With one wave of kagomes hand they where gone leaving the past to forget.

"INUYASHA WHY CANT YOU GIVE IT A REST! I AM GOING HOME AND THAT IS FINAL!' kagome says barging from the bushes with inuyasha following.

' I don't think so! We have more shards to find!' inuyasha said in reply.

Kagome and inuyasha paused when they had a strange feeling that they had said that exact same sentence before.

" wow did you just get the feeling that we have had this argument before." Kagome says in confusion.

" ya its weird." Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

Kagome looked at inuyasha and a small coldness creeped up her spine she shivered. She shrugged it away. " it was probably nothing."

" ya your right so are you going home." Inuyasha said.

" no I just don't want to now." she said looking up at the sky.

_Why did I just get this strange feeling when I looked at inuyasha. I felt like something is going to happen as soon as this battle with naraku is over. It feels like something is going to happen that is going to bring me and inuyasha closer together. But I cant put my finger on what the thing is. Oh well only the journey can give me the answers I am searching for. This battle can be fought for a future worth saving and that's a future I am not going to miss. _

**Well that was an awesome story for me but I don't know what you think so go ahead review away. Go ahead anything you want to say just don't hurt me too bad cause you know it is after all the third one I wrote in sections so it could be alittle off but go ahead and review but don't forget to check out my other stories too I should have all of them done soon. So thank you for reading and thank you for all those people that review. ******


End file.
